Icestorm's beginnings
by 16nollil
Summary: The older sibling of Bluestar and growing up in Thunderclan during Bluestar's time
1. Allegiances

Allegiances

 **ThunderClan**

 **Leader-** Pinestar-red brown tom with green eyes

 **Deputy-** Sunfall-bright ginger tom with yellow eyes

 **Medicine cat-** Goosefeather-speckled gray tom with pale blue eyes

 **apprentice-** Featherwhisker

 **Warriors(toms and she-cats with out kits)**

Stonepelt-gray tom

Stormtail-Blue-gray tom with blue eyes

Adderfang-mottled brown tabby tom with yellow eyes

Tawnyspots-light gray tom with amber eyes

Sparrowpelt-big, dark brown tabby tom with yellow eyes

Smallear-gray tom with very small ears and amber eyes

Apprentice-Whitepaw

Thrushpelt-sandy gray tom with white flash on his chest and green eyes

Robinwing-small, energetic brown she-cat with ginger patch on her chest and amber eyes

Fuzzypelt-black tom with fur that stands on end and yellow eyes

Windflight-gray tabby tom with pale green eyes

Apprentice-Dapplepaw

Speckletail-pale tabby she-cat with amber eyes

 **Apprentices(Toms and She-cats six moons or older training to become warriors)**

Featherwhisker-pale silvery tom with bright amber eyes, long whiskers, sweeping plumy tail; apprentice to the medicine cat

Dapplepaw-tortoiseshell she-cat with beautiful dappled coat

Whitepaw-pale gray she-cat blind in one eye

 **Queens(She-cats expecting or nursing kits)**

Swiftbreeze-tabby-and-white she-cat with yellow eyes(mother of Leopardkit-black she-cat with green eyes and Patchkit-black-and-white tom with amber eyes)

Moonflower-silver gray she-cat with pale, yellow eyes(mother of Bluekit-gray she-cat with blue eyes, Snowkit-white she-cat with blue eyes and gray ear tips, Icekit-tortoiseshell and white she-cat with piercing blue eyes two moons older, Rainkit-pale gray she-cat with a dappled coat)

Poppydawn-long-haired, dark red she-cat with a bushy tail and amber eyes

 **Elders(former warriors and queens now retired)**

Weedwhisker-pale orange tom with yellow eyes

Mumblefoot-brown tom, slightly clumsy with amber eyes

Larksong-tortoiseshell she-cat with pale green eyes

 **ShadowClan**

Leader-Cedarstar-very dark gray tom with a white belly

Deputy-Stonetooth-gray tabby tom with long teeth

Medicine cat-Sagewhisker-White she-cat with long whiskers

Warriors: Raggedpelt-large, dark brown tabby tom

Foxheart-bright ginger she-cat

Crowtail-black tabby she-cat

Apprentice-Cloudpaw

Brakenfoot-pale ginger tom with dark ginger legs

Archeye-gray tabby tom with black stripes and a thick stripe over one eye

Hollyflower-dark gray-and-white she-cat

Queens: Featherstorm-brown tabby she-cat

Poolcloud-gray-and-white she-cat

Elders: Lizardfang-light brown tabby tom with one hooked tooth

Littlebird-small ginger tabby she-cat

 **WindClan**

Leader-Heatherstar-pinkish-gray she-cat with blue eyes

Deputy-Reedfeather-light brown tabby tom

Medicine Cat-Hawkheart-mottled dark brown tom with yellow eyes

Warriors: Dawnstripe-pale gold tabby with creamy stripes

Apprentice-Tallpaw

Redclaw-dark ginger tom

Apprentice-Shrewpaw

Elders: Whiteberry-small pure white tom

 **RiverClan**

Leader-Hailstar-thick pelted gray tom

Deputy-Shellheart-dappled gray tom

Medicine Cat-Brambleberry-pretty white she-cat with black spotted fur and blue eyes

Warriors: Rippleclaw-black and silver tabby tom

Timberfur-brown tom

Owlfur-brown-and-white tom

Ottersplash-white-and-pale ginger she-cat

Queens: Lilystem-pale gray queen(mother to Crookedkit(tabby tom) and Oakkit(brown tom))

Fallowtail-light brown queen (mother to Graykit and Willowkit)

Elders: Troutclaw-gray tabby tom


	2. Chapter one

Chapter one

"Mom are the rest of my litter mates coming yet?"

"Not yet Icekit, they won't be coming for a while yet. Why don't you go outside and play with Patchkit and Leopardkit or maybe go and ask the elders for a story".

"Okay fine. My name is Icekit though I don't look anything like ice. Maybe because my blue eyes look like shards of ice. I love the color of my fur. Maybe they named me for the splotches of white that are in my fur. I'm not all white, I have little areas of white but mostly I'm what they call a tortoiseshell. It was my luck to be born 2 moons before my litter mates. StarClan only knows why I was born that way. Ah the life of a kit I can't leave camp yet but all I do is play with my older den-mates and go ask the elders for a story it's nothing like the life of an apprentice. I can't wait till I'm six moons old so I can finally leave the camp. Well it's off to the elders den to see if I can hear a story. Maybe this time I will ask about how the clans came to be".

"Hey Icekit come for a story today?"

"Yes Larksong. Maybe you could tell the story of how the clans originated and where they came from?"

"With pleasure Icekit. A very long time ago there was this group of cats from the mountains who decided to brave the harsh journey here. Among them were two of the founders of two of our clans today. How about you guess one the other one is tricky because he was a founder of the clan that left this forest a long time ago. Tall Shadow was there alongside Clear Sky who by the way founded the clan SkyClan. Can you guess what clan Tall Shadow founded?"

"I guess that Tall Shadow founded ShadowClan".

"You are correct Icekit she founded ShadowClan. Well they lost their leader on a thunder path on the way here. Tall Shadow led the group over what we know as Highstones. She decided to have her group of cats that survived the journey settle in a spot on the moor. On hunting expeditions they met a couple of rogues called Wind and Gorse".

"Wind founded WindClan I am guessing".

"You are correct about that. They taught the group of cats how to hunt in the tunnels that run below WindClan's moor. Clear Sky decided to take a group of cats away from the original group and they decided to live in the very same forest we are in now. Clear Sky fell in love with a rouge name Storm and they had a litter of kits but only one survived and his name was Thunder. Who yes I know what you are going to say formed this very clan you and I live in ThunderClan. There was a strange young tom named River Ripple who supposedly knew everything that went on in the forest. And yes he did form RiverClan. There was a great battle fought at four trees and many cats lost their lives. The cats that originally formed StarClan talked to them and gave them the prophecy unite or die. Later they also gave the prophecy that split the group of cats apart to grow and spread like the blazing star. The cats eventually split into the clans we know and love today and maybe just maybe you are a descendant of one of the original cats".

"Icekit time to meet your new litter-mates".

"Icekit come here these are your new sisters this is Bluekit, this one is Snowkit and this last one is Rainkit".

A few days pass and Pinestar calls the clan together. "All cats old enough to catch their own prey gather below the high-rock for a clan meeting. Swiftbreeze's kits have reached their sixth moon and it is time for them to become apprentices. Leopardkit, Patchkit come forward. Leopardkit from this day forward until you earn your warrior name you will be known as Leopardpaw. Robinwing you are ready for your next apprentice and it is Leopardpaw. Patchkit from this day forward until you earn your warrior name you will be known as Patchpaw. Stormtail you are ready for your next apprentice so I give you Patchpaw. Meeting dismissed everybody go back to normal stuff".

"Hello again I am now going to show you around the camp. Here we are at the entrance which I still can't go through. This long tunnel of ferns goes to the medicine cat den mom was very upset when my siblings got into the herbs even though Snowkit only ate a few poppy seeds. This big bramble thicket is where me and my siblings sleep in the nursery. I will only be there for 4 more moons before I am an apprentice. This stump by the clump of ferns is where all apprentices until they are warriors unless you are a medicine cat apprentice sleep. This den by the old tree is where the elders sleep it is nice when you are a kit to be able to come here and have a story told to you by one of the elders. This final den under the big thorn bush is where the warriors sleep. Oh yeah supposedly the leader sleeps in a den under the high-rock".

A few moons pass and Poppydawn gives birth to three kits two she-cats and a tom. Their names are Thistlekit, Rosekit, and Sweetkit. Ugh the nursery is getting full because of not only are me and my litter-mates in here along with Poppydawn and her kits but Speckletail is here also expecting kits. I can't wait for another 2 moons so I can get out of the nursery and become an apprentice. To follow in my parents footsteps and become a warrior. I wouldn't be a medicine cat because there is already an apprentice and a non-apprentice medicine cat.

Two moons pass and it is finally time to become an apprentice at last. "All cats old enough to catch their own prey gather below the high-rock for a clan meeting. Today one of our young cats has spent six months with us and it is time for her to become an apprentice. Icekit come forward. Icekit from this day forward until you earn your warrior name you will be known as Icepaw I will be your mentor".

"Finally the moment I have been waiting for. I get to go outside the camp for the very first time".

I follow Pinestar outside the camp to the foot of the ravine. "Icepaw follow me up the ravine and be careful since this is your first time up it. I will try to take the easy routes since you have short legs".

I think to myself _imagine the stories you can tell your litter mates when you get back to camp_. I get up the ravine and out of camp. I see how big the forest is for the first time and all of the sudden feel small compared to the big trees. Pinestar takes me to the base of one of the trees and teaches me how to conveniently get out moss and the fact that I would be learning important hunting and fighting skills when I master it. He shows me how to grab the moss so I don't have to go back up the ravine for more. That night after cleaning up the old bedding I was sitting eating a mouse with some of my den mates when Pinestar comes up and says "Icepaw we are going hunting tomorrow so be up ready and early".

"I can't wait to go hunting tomorrow. Hey how was today's training Leopardpaw?"

"It was fine thanks. Since you spent the day cleaning out bedding in the elders den why don't you have a bit of my chaffinch that mouse won't sustain you".

"Thank you for sharing".

"It's a common thing to do with den mates".

The night passes into day and I wake up and stretch and leave the den. I see Pinestar and he tells me to eat something from the fresh-kill pile since we will be out all day. I eat and we leave. I see a mouse on the way to where we are heading and Pinestar has us stop. I attempt to catch the mouse but fail miserably. We head to the sandy hollow where I practice until it is Sundown. Pinestar forgets that he has to get ready for the gathering and we leave a little early. I scent something unusual in prey standards and stop to see if I can figure out what it is that I am smelling. I track the smell through the undergrowth and come up to a clearing where I see a young rabbit. I use the lessons I learned from Pinestar today and manage to catch that rabbit. Pinestar comes running thinking I am in trouble from all of the commotion he heard. He sees the rabbit I caught with shock and thankfully carries the rabbit back to camp and tells me that I am going to the gathering tonight.


End file.
